


Not Strong Enough

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, M/M, Rough play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2014. Sam said yes to Lucifer and it's pure survival. Dean finally comes face to face with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strong Enough

A large hand wrapped firmly around the other's throat. Long fingers tightening their grasp as his air was cut off. There was no moving, no getting away. Dean's fingers wrapped around the wrist holding him firmly against the wall, his nails scraping and digging into skin as he tried as hard as he could to break the hold, desperate to get a breath of air.

Hot breath was pouring against his ear from soft lips that just barely touched the cartilage. "I know what you want. So desperate for the loving, comforting touch of him one last time. To hear him moan your name..." Dean's vision was starting to blacken, eyes beginning to grow heavy as they rolled in the back of his head.

As if he knew what was happening, the fingers let go and Dean was on the ground coughing and gasping for a breath. A hand shot up to his throat, feeling the bruising marks already. Dull green eyes stung with tears from the pressure as he tried to catch his breath.

"The worst part is you know he's gone and never coming back, but what you wouldn't do to touch his body one more time. Even if you know it's me and not him." Hesitantly Dean met Sam-no-Lucifer's eyes. Five years in the works he'd been waiting for the day he'd see his brother again, but staring into those eyes confirmed his worst fear. Sam was gone. It didn't change what the fallen angel was saying, though.

Dean wanted Sam again. Wanted to feel his brother under his calloused hands once more, to hear the breathy sounds he'd make and feast on that beautiful body again. Just one more time. It seemed fair enough.. except he knew it wasn't Sam. It was different knowing his brother wasn't in there anymore.

A hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of the short, dirty hair and jerking Dean's head up. The movement hurt and sent a wince through his face as he was dragged to his feet once more. "Maybe that's what I'll give you. One last touch from him before I get rid of you permanently." The sound in Sam-no-Lucifer's voice[he really needed to make sure he remembered it wasn't Sam anymore] shouldn't have sent the aching need straight to his groin. "Go to Hell." He finally manged to spit out.

The large paw of a hand jerked his head back, enough so that it brought out a quiet cry of pain and forced Dean to reveal his neck. Baring his throat almost like a wolf submitting, though this was by force. There was no way Dean would be willingly doing that. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the hot breath trailing across his throat, teeth grazing the surface of his skin and damn it. Sam's tongue running across just the right place.

"You like this. I know everything you like, Dean. Exactly what Sam would do to you that would make you melt in his hands." Lucifer's voice was low, hushed and so damn seductive that Dean couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth. "You want it. You'd sell your soul again just to feel that warmth again. Don't lie to me because I know the truth. I know what you dream about at night and what you think about when you are laying with my brother." A gasp escaped Dean's mouth at the mention of Castiel. It wasn't as though it was much of a secret. Everybody in the camp seemed to screw each other, but him and Cas? People weren't dumb and people talked. The fact Lucifer knew sent something through him. Dean wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but all he knew was the hardness in his jeans was uncomfortable, especially with the thigh holster pressing tight against him.

Bad choice of placement on his part.

"But Castiel just doesn't do it for you, does he? You know it, he knows it. He's not your-" There was a pause as Lucifer's mouth pulled away from his neck to move up to Dean's mouth. Their lips so close together that Dean could almost taste the familiar flavor of his brother's mouth. Hot breath pouring against him and he all but sucked it in. "Sammy."

That was it. The way Lucifer rolled the name off his tongue..the closeness of their mouths.. Dean wanted to feel his brother again, there was no denying it, but hearing the nickname he'd always called Sam somehow managed to pull a moan straight from his mouth.

"All you have to do is say yes, Dean. If you want it...if you want to feel your brother buried so deep in you that you are screaming, just admit it. Say yes to me, De." There was a movement while Lucifer spoke. Those long fingers still holding his hair tight, keeping his head pulled back that it was pure pain, his back pressed to the wall and now. Now Sam-no damn it-Lucifer's body pressed into him. A thigh pressed tight between his legs and there was no chance of hiding the obvious hard outline of his cock.

Just being this close to the vessel that housed Lucifer was making him throb and he could feel the growing wet, stickiness from precum practically pouring out without even being touched directly.

Five years was a long time to not be this close to the only person he'd loved all his life, the person he'd died for time and time again, the person he sold his soul for.

"Say it."

"Yes."


End file.
